Robert Carradine
Robert Carradine (1954 - ) Film Deaths *''Massacre at Central High'' (Blackboard Massacre) (1976) [Spoony]: Crushed to death (along with Lani O'Grady and Cheryl 'Rainbeaux' Smith) when Derrel Maury causes a rockslide over their tent while they're camping out; we only see the tent being crushed, and their bodies are not shown afterwards. *''Orca'' (The Killer Whale) (1977) [Ken]: Killed by the whale after being yanked overboard. (Thanks to Michael) *''Blackout'' (New York Blackout) (1978) [Christie]: Burned to death after crashing his car in a parking garage while being chased by James Mitchum. *''Coming Home'' (1978) [Bill Munson]: Commits suicide by injecting himself with an air bubble. (Thanks to Robert) *''I Saw What You Did'' (I Saw What You Did...and I Know Who You Are) (1988) [Adrian Lancer]: Burned to death during a struggle with Shawnee Smith and Candace Cameron. (Thanks to Robert) *''Escape from L.A. (1996) '[Skinhead]: Shot to death by Kurt Russell as Robet tries to throw a knife at him. *Ghosts of Mars (2001)' [''Rodale]: Throat slit when one of the possessed colonists throws a razor-sharp disc at him. *''Tooth And Nail'' (2007) '[''Darwin]: Throat slashed with a meat cleaver in the bathroom by one of the cannibals. *Django Unchained (2012)' [''Tracker #4]: Shot to death, along with the other trackers, by Jamie Foxx after Jamie bursts into the trackers' cabin. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, Matthew, Jack, and ND) Television Deaths *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Night Fever'' (1985) [Jerry]: Killed (off-screen, I don't know how exactly) by Lisa Pelikan. (Thanks to Michael) *''Body Bags'' (John Carpenter Presents Body Bags) (1993) [Bill]: Crushed to death when Alex Datcher and David Naughton drop a car-lift onto him. (Thanks to ND) *''Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt'' (2012) [Arthur Gallery]: Shot repeatedly through a grate by Tom Selleck. (Thanks to ND) Notable Connections Son of John Carradine and Sonia Sorel Half-brother of David Carradine and Michael Bowen Brother of Keith Carradine Father of Ever Carradine Gallery Laniogrady.jpg|Robert Carradine (with Lani O'Grady) in Massacre at Central High (1). Their deaths in Massacre at Central High (2). 20140109-173321.jpg|Robert Carradine in Body Bags Carradine, Robert Carradine, Robert Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Disney Channel Stars Category:Death scenes by colonist Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Child Actors Category:Brunettes Category:Musicians Category:Blondes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by burst Category:Buddhist Category:Reality show hosts Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Parents Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Death scenes by cannibal attack